scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-CIM:Five Nights at Site-73:Intro
Power core needs urgent repair In the power room of Site 73, some maintenance workers are on the phone to the site manager. "We have to shut down the main power core to do repairs to an severely damaged conduit. Do we have your permission?" asks the head technician. "you know we need that core online at all times. As long you are done by 0000 hours and the backup power systems are still operational before you are finished. If you can guarantee the work will be done on time. Then authorization is given. "We will do our best sir. The time is 2150 hours. Commencing core shutdown." says the head engineer into his radio before the lights go out. Emergency power engaged. says the P.A. "Ok, everypony let's get this done!!" says the head engineer before they start work. ''Something different is happening today, I can feel it...'' Meanwhile in SCP-073-7's chamber, SCP-073-7 is walking round the chamber. She had already killed the Class D who was assigned to her internal security office. "I have a feeling that something will be different today. Something very different..." she says to herself as she looks at the hidden office airlock door. Meanwhile at the power room, the engineers are still working. "WARNING, AUX POWER AT 10%" says the P.A. An engineer checks his watch. "OH BUCK, it's 2356 hours! are the repairs finished yet?" he asks. Containment BREACH! "nearly, we just need 10 minutes." replies an engineer before the P.A announces "AUX POWER EXHASTED. ALL SAFETY DOORS ARE NON OPERATIONAL." "X-SPONGED" says an engineer as the lights go out and the isolation door pops up. Meanwhile in the containment chamber of SCP-073 and pink face grins as she walks up an corridor that she hasn't been before. A security officer sees SCP-073-1 and slams the containment breach alarm. SCP-073-1 is joined by SCP-073-2,SCP-073-6,SCP-073-4,SCP-073-5 and a shy SCP-073-3. "You're thinking, what I'm thinking sugercube??" asks 073-4. "I am... We're not in our pizzeria anymore..." replies 073-6 "Heyyyyup." says SCP-073-4 before she kills the guard by X-SPONGED. "I'm going to find the library." says 073-5. "Always a bookworm.." sighs SCP-073-1. "I wonder if there is a new Daring Doo book out since I was taken offline..." wonders 073-6 before she flies off. EVAC Meanwhile at the surface security area checkpoint, they are evacuating all the staff. "Come on EVERYPONY OUT!! This checkpoint only has fifteen minutes aux power left and we're using it to keep out SCP-073 instances!!" yells a guard as the load everypony into the surface lifts. "Is that everypony??" asks the facility manager. "Yes. It's just us left and the engineers repairing the power core. They said they'll stay behind and finish the repairs. So far the SCP-073 subjects hasn't found them yet and ....." replies the guard before being interrupted by an knocking on the isolation door to the tune of REDACTED. "Oh no, SCP-073-4, she's found us...." says the guard before they get into the lift and the door closes and goto the surface. Surface They all get out the lift. Lock these lifts down.. I want no pony in that facility except MTF MG-1. I want no more personnel killed." says the Manager before they lockdown the lifts. END OF INTRO Category:SCP-CIM:Five Nights at Site-73